Harry Potter and Friends
by lilpinkbunny
Summary: Its Harry Potter Friends Style! funny! exparamental, enjoy and please review! slightley AU! good fun, vote on witch epis to be done!
1. Intro

Ok, this may be a bit weird, but I've tried this before with Will and Grace and it was apparently to weird, so were gonna try something new. Its gonna be Friends.  
  
Characters-  
  
Monica- Ginny  
  
Ross- Ron  
  
Rachel- Hermione  
  
Joey- Draco  
  
Chandler- Harry  
  
Phoebe- Parvatie 


	2. The one where Ginny gets a new Room mate

OK! Bear with me! You know the characters. Letting you know, this is slightly AU. They all knew each other but some things are changed for plot purposes. You'll catch on pretty fast. Some people (like barry) are changed to Harry Potter characters, but some arnt, they are original to the show. They are In NYC  
  
Please remember, this writing is just for fun purposes.  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR HARRY POTTER!  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, Harry, Draco, Parvatie, and Ginny are there.]  
  
Ginny: There's nothing to tell! He's just some guy I work with!  
  
Draco: C'mon, you're going out with the guy! There's gotta be something wrong with him!  
  
Harry: All right Draco, be nice. So does he have a hump? A hump and a hairpiece?  
  
Parvatie: Wait, does he eat chalk?  
  
(They all stare, bemused.)  
  
Parvatie: Just, 'cause, I don't want her to go through what I went through with Eddie- OH!  
  
Ginny: Okay, everybody relax. This is not even a date. It's just two people going out to dinner and- not having sex.  
  
Harry: Sounds like a date to me.  
  
[Time Lapse]  
  
Harry: Alright, so I'm back at Hogwarts, I'm standing in the middle of the Great Hall, and I realize I am totally naked.  
  
All: Oh, yeah. Had that dream.  
  
Harry: Then I look down, and I realize there's a phone... there.  
  
Draco: Instead of...?  
  
Harry: That's right.  
  
Draco: Never had that dream.  
  
Parvatie: No.  
  
Harry: All of a sudden, the phone starts to ring. Now I don't know what to do, everybody starts looking at me.  
  
Ginny: And they weren't looking at you before?!  
  
Harry: Finally, I figure I'd better answer it, and it turns out it's my mother, which is very-very weird, because- she never calls me!  
  
[Time Lapse, Ron has entered.]  
  
Ron: (mortified) Hi.  
  
Draco: This guy says hello, I wanna kill myself.  
  
Ginny: Are you okay, sweetie?  
  
Ron: I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck...  
  
Harry: Cookie?  
  
Ginny: (explaining to the others) Lavender moved her stuff out today.  
  
Draco: Ohh.  
  
Ginny: (to Ron) Let me get you some coffee.  
  
Ron: Thanks.  
  
Parvatie: Ooh! Oh! (She starts to pluck at the air just in front of Ron.)  
  
Ron: No, no don't! Stop cleansing my aura! No, just leave my aura alone, okay?  
  
Parvatie: Fine! Be murky!  
  
Ron: I'll be fine, alright? Really, everyone. I hope she'll be very happy.  
  
Ginny: No you don't.  
  
Ron: No I don't, to hell with her, she left me!  
  
Draco: And you never knew she was a lesbian...  
  
Ron: No!! Okay?! Why does everyone keep fixating on that? She didn't know, how should I know?  
  
Harry: Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian... (They all stare at him.) Did I say that out loud?  
  
Ron: I told mom and dad last night, they seemed to take it pretty well.  
  
Ginny: Oh really, so that hysterical phone call I got from a woman at sobbing 3:00 A.M., "I'll never have grandchildren, I'll never have grandchildren." was what? A wrong number?  
  
Ron: Sorry.  
  
Draco: Alright Ron, look. You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?  
  
(Ron gestures his consent.)  
  
Draco: Strip joint! C'mon, you're single! Have some hormones!  
  
Ron: I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be married again!  
  
(Hermione enters in a wet wedding dress and starts to search the room.)  
  
Harry: And I just want a million dollars! (He extends his hand hopefully.)  
  
Ginny: Hermione?!  
  
Hermione: Oh God Ginny hi! Thank God! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!  
  
Waitress: Can I get you some coffee?  
  
Ginny: (pointing at Hermione) De-caff. (to All) Okay, everybody, Hermione's here!!! You remember everyone, Draco, Ron, Harry, Parvatie.  
  
Hermione: Hi, sure!  
  
Ron: Hi.  
  
(They go to hug but Ron's umbrella opens. He sits back down defeated again. A moment of silence follows as Hermione sits and the others expect her to explain.)  
  
Ginny: So you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?  
  
Hermione: Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat. When all of a sudden- (to the waitress that brought her coffee)Sweet 'n' Lo?- I realized that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Neville! And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Neville looks like Mr. Potato Head. Y'know, I mean, I always knew looked familiar, but... Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?'. (to Ginny) So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city.  
  
Ginny: Who wasn't invited to the wedding.  
  
Hermione: Ooh, I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue...  
  
[Scene: Ginny's Apartment, everyone is there and watching a Spanish Soap on TV and are trying to figure out what is going on.]  
  
Ginny: Now I'm guessing that he bought her the big pipe organ, and she's really not happy about it.  
  
Harry: (imitating the characters) Tuna or egg salad? Decide!  
  
Ron: (in a deep voice) I'll have whatever Christine is having.  
  
Hermione: (on phone) Daddy, I just... I can't marry him! I'm sorry. I just don't love him. Well, it matters to me!  
  
(The scene on TV has changed to show two women, one is holding her hair.)  
  
Parvatie: If I let go of my hair, my head will fall off.  
  
Harry: (re TV) Ooh, she should not be wearing those pants.  
  
Draco: I say push her down the stairs.  
  
Parvatie, Ginny, Harry, Draco: Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs!  
  
(She is pushed down the stairs and everyone cheers.)  
  
Hermione: C'mon Daddy, listen to me! It's like, it's like, all of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'. And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!  
  
Ron: You can see where he'd have trouble.  
  
Hermione: Look Daddy, it's my life. Well maybe I'll just stay here with Ginny.  
  
Ginny: Well, I guess we've established who's staying here with Ginny...  
  
Hermione: Well, maybe that's my decision. Well, maybe I don't need your money. Wait!! Wait, I said maybe!!  
  
[Time Lapse, Hermione is breating into a paper bag.]  
  
Ginny: Just breathe, breathe.. that's it. Just try to think of nice calm things...  
  
Parvatie: (sings) Raindrops on roses and rabbits and kittens, (Hermione and Ginny turn to look at her.) bluebells and sleighbells and- something with mittens... La la la la...something and noodles with string. These are a few...  
  
Hermione: I'm all better now.  
  
Parvatie: (grins and walks to the kitchen and says to Harry and Draco.) I helped!  
  
Ginny: Okay, look, this is probably for the best, y'know? Independence. Taking control of your life. The whole, 'hat' thing.  
  
Draco: (comforting her) And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Draco. Me and Harry live across the hall. And he's away a lot.  
  
Ginny: Draco, stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day!  
  
Draco: What, like there's a rule or something?  
  
(The door buzzer sounds and Harry gets it.)  
  
Harry: Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound.  
  
Paul: (over the intercom) It's, uh, it's Paul.  
  
Ginny: Oh God, is it 6:30? Buzz him in!  
  
Draco: Who's Paul?  
  
Ron: Paul the Wine Guy, Paul?  
  
Ginny: Maybe.  
  
Draco: Wait. Your 'not a real date' tonight is with Paul the Wine Guy?  
  
Ron: He finally asked you out?  
  
Ginny: Yes!  
  
Harry: Ooh, this is a Dear Diary moment.  
  
Ginny: Mione, wait, I can cancel...  
  
Hermione: Please, no, go, that'd be fine!  
  
Ginny: (to Ron) Are, are you okay? I mean, do you want me to stay?  
  
Ron: (choked voice) That'd be good...  
  
Ginny: (horrified) Really?  
  
Ron: (normal voice) No, go on! It's Paul the Wine Guy!  
  
Parvatie: What does that mean? Does he sell it, drink it, or just complain a lot?  
  
(Harry doesn't know.)  
  
(There's a knock on the door and it's Paul.)  
  
Ginny: Hi, come in! Paul, this is.. (They are all lined up next to the door.)... everybody, everybody, this is Paul.  
  
All: Hey! Paul! Hi! The Wine Guy! Hey!  
  
Harry: I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Paul, was it?  
  
Ginny: Okay, umm-umm, I'll just--I'll be right back, I just gotta go ah, go ah...  
  
Ron: A wandering?  
  
Ginny: Change! Okay, sit down. (Shows Paul in) Two seconds.  
  
Parvatie: Ooh, I just pulled out four eyelashes. That can't be good.  
  
(Ginny goes to change.)  
  
Draco: Hey, Paul!  
  
Paul: Yeah?  
  
Draco: Here's a little tip, she really likes it when you rub her neck in the same spot over and over and over again until it starts to get a little red.  
  
Ginny: (yelling from the bedroom) Shut up, Draco!  
  
Ron: So Hermione, what're you, uh... what're you up to tonight?  
  
Hermione: Well, I was kinda supposed to be headed for Aruba on my honeymoon, so nothing!  
  
Ron: Right, you're not even getting your honeymoon, God.. No, no, although, Aruba, this time of year... talk about your- (thinks) -big lizards... Anyway, if you don't feel like being alone tonight, Draco and Harry are coming over to help me put together my new furniture.  
  
Harry: (deadpan) Yes, and we're very excited about it.  
  
Hermione: Well actually thanks, but I think I'm just gonna hang out here tonight. It's been kinda a long day.  
  
Ron: Okay, sure.  
  
Draco: Hey Parv, you wanna help?  
  
Parvatie: Oh, I wish I could, but I don't want to.  
  
[Scene: The Subway, Pavratie is singing for change.]  
  
Parvatie: (singing) Love is sweet as summer showers, love is a wondrous work of art, but your love oh your love, your love...is like a giant pigeon...crapping on my heart. La-la-la-la-la- (some guy gives her some change and to that guy) Thank you. (sings) La-la-la-la...ohhh!  
  
[Scene: Ron's Apartment, the guys are there assembling furniture.]  
  
Ron: (squatting and reading the instructions) I'm supposed to attach a brackety thing to the side things, using a bunch of these little worm guys. I have no brackety thing, I see no whim guys whatsoever and- I cannot feel my legs.  
  
(Draco and Harry are finishing assembling the bookcase.)  
  
Draco: I'm thinking we've got a bookcase here.  
  
Harry: It's a beautiful thing.  
  
Draco: (picking up a leftover part) What's this?  
  
Harry: I would have to say that is an 'L'-shaped bracket.  
  
Draco: Which goes where?  
  
Harry: I have no idea.  
  
(Draco checks that Ron is not looking and dumps it in a plant.)  
  
Joey: Done with the bookcase!  
  
Chandler: All finished!  
  
Ross: (clutching a beer can and sniffing) This was Carol's favorite beer. She always drank it out of the can, I should have known.  
  
Joey: Hey-hey-hey-hey, if you're gonna start with that stuff we're outta here.  
  
Chandler: Yes, please don't spoil all this fun.  
  
Joey: Ross, let me ask you a question. She got the furniture, the stereo, the good TV- what did you get?  
  
Ross: You guys.  
  
Chandler: Oh, God.  
  
Joey: You got screwed.  
  
Chandler: Oh my God!  
  
[Scene: A Restaurant, Ginny and Paul are eating.]  
  
Ginny: Oh my God!  
  
Paul: I know, I know, I'm such an idiot. I guess I should have caught on when she started going to the dentist four and five times a week. I mean, how clean can teeth get?  
  
Ginny: My brother's going through that right now, he's such a mess. How did you get through it?  
  
Paul: Well, you might try accidentally breaking something valuable of hers, say her-  
  
Ginny: -leg?  
  
Paul: (laughing) That's one way! Me, I- I went for the watch.  
  
Ginny: You actually broke her watch? Wow! The worst thing I ever did was, I-I shredded by boyfriend's favorite bath towel.  
  
Paul: Ooh, steer clear of you.  
  
Ginny: That's right.  
  
[Scene: Ginny's Apartment, Hermione is talking on the phone and pacing.]  
  
Hermione: Neville, I'm sorry... I am so sorry... I know you probably think that this is all about what I said the other day about you making love with your socks on, but it isn't... it isn't, it's about me, and I ju- (She stops talking and dials the phone.) Hi, machine cut me off again... anyway...look, look, I know that some girl is going to be incredibly lucky to become Mrs. Neville Longbottom, but it isn't me, it's not me. And not that I have any idea who me is right now, but you just have to give me a chance too... (The maching cuts her off again and she redials.)  
  
[Scene: Ron's Apartment; Ron is pacing while Draco and Harry are working on some more furniture.]  
  
Ron: I'm divorced! I'm only 26 and I'm divorced!  
  
Draco: Shut up!  
  
Harry: You must stop! (Harry hits what he is working on with a hammer and it collapses.)  
  
Ron: That only took me an hour.  
  
Harry: Look, Ron, you gotta understand, between us we haven't had a relationship that has lasted longer than a Mento. You, however have had the love of a woman for four years. Four years of closeness and sharing at the end of which she ripped your heart out, and that is why we don't do it! I don't think that was my point!  
  
Ron: You know what the scariest part is? What if there's only one woman for everybody, y'know? I mean what if you get one woman- and that's it? Unfortunately in my case, there was only one woman- for her...  
  
Draco: What are you talking about? 'One woman'? That's like saying there's only one flavor of ice cream for you. Lemme tell you something, Ron. There's lots of flavors out there. There's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, and Bing! Cherry Vanilla. You could get 'em with Jimmies, or nuts, or whipped cream! This is the best thing that ever happened to you! You got married, you were, like, what, eight? Welcome back to the world! Grab a spoon!  
  
Ron: I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny.  
  
Harry: Stay out of my freezer!  
  
[Scene: A Restaurant, Ginny and Paul are still eating.]  
  
Paul: Ever since she walked out on me, I, uh...  
  
Ginny: What?..... What, you wanna spell it out with noodles?  
  
Paul: No, it's, it's more of a fifth date kinda revelation.  
  
Ginny: Oh, so there is gonna be a fifth date?  
  
Paul: Isn't there?  
  
Ginny: Yeah... yeah, I think there is. -What were you gonna say?  
  
Paul: Well, ever-ev-... ever since she left me, um, I haven't been able to, uh, perform. (Ginny takes a sip of her drink.) ...Sexually.  
  
Ginny: (spitting out her drink in shock) Oh God, oh God, I am sorry... I am so sorry...  
  
Paul: It's okay...  
  
Ginny: I know being spit on is probably not what you need right now. Um... how long?  
  
Paul: Two years.  
  
Ginny: I'm-I'm-I'm glad you smashed her watch!  
  
Paul: So you still think you, um... might want that fifth date?  
  
Ginny: (pause)...Yeah. Yeah, I do.  
  
[Scene: Ron's Apartment, they're all sitting around and talking.]  
  
Ron: (scornful) Grab a spoon. Do you know how long it's been since I've grabbed a spoon? Do the words 'Billy, don't be a hero' mean anything to you?  
  
Draco: Great story! But, I uh, I gotta go, I got a date with Andrea-- Angela--Andrea... Oh man, (looks to Harry)  
  
Harry: Angela's the screamer, Andrea has cats.  
  
Draco: Right. Thanks. It's June. I'm outta here. (Exits.)  
  
Ron: Y'know, here's the thing. Even if I could get it together enough to- to ask a woman out,... who am I gonna ask? (He gazes out of the window.)  
  
[Cut to Hermione staring out of her window.]  
  
NEXT DAY: [Scene: Ginny's Apartment, Hermione is making coffee for Draco and Harry.]  
  
Hermione: Isn't this amazing? I mean, I have never made coffee before in my entire life.  
  
Harry: That is amazing.  
  
Draco: Congratulations.  
  
Hermione: Y'know, I figure if I can make coffee, there isn't anything I can't do.  
  
Harry: If I can invade Poland, there isn't anything I can't do.  
  
Draco: Listen, while you're on a roll, if you feel like you gotta make like a Western omelet or something... (Draco and Harry taste the coffee, grimace, and pour it into a plant pot.) Although actually I'm really not that hungry...  
  
Ginny: (entering, to herself) Oh good, Lenny and Squigy are here.  
  
All: Morning. Good morning.  
  
Paul: (entering from Ginny's room) Morning.  
  
Draco: Morning, Paul.  
  
Hermione: Hello, Paul.  
  
Harry: Hi, Paul, is it?  
  
(Ginny and Paul walk to the door and talk in a low voice so the others can't hear. The others move Ginny's table closer to the door so that they can.)  
  
Paul: Thank you! Thank you so much!  
  
Ginny: Stop!  
  
Paul: No, I'm telling you last night was like umm, all my birthdays, both graduations, plus the barn raising scene in Witness.  
  
Ginny: We'll talk later.  
  
Paul: Yeah. (They kiss) Thank you. (Exits)  
  
Draco: That wasn't a real date?! What the hell do you do on a real date?  
  
Ginny: Shut up, and put my table back.  
  
All: Okayyy! (They do so.)  
  
Harry: All right, kids, I gotta get to work. If I don't input those numbers,... it doesn't make much of a difference...  
  
Hermione: So, like, you guys all have jobs?  
  
Ginny: Yeah, we all have jobs. See, that's how we buy stuff.  
  
Draco: Yeah, I'm an actor.  
  
Hermione: Wow! Would I have seen you in anything?  
  
Draco: I doubt it. Mostly regional work.  
  
Ginny: Oh wait, wait, unless you happened to catch the Reruns' production of Pinocchio, at the little theater in the park.  
  
Draco: Look, it was a job all right?  
  
Harry: 'Look, Gippetto, I'm a real live boy.'  
  
Draco: I will not take this abuse. (Walks to the door and opens it to leave.)  
  
Harry: You're right, I'm sorry. (Burst into song and dances out of the door.) "Once I was a wooden boy, a little wooden boy..."  
  
Draco: You should both know, that he's a dead man. Oh, Harry? (Starts after Harry.)  
  
Ginny: So how you doing today? Did you sleep okay? Talk to Neville? I can't stop smiling.  
  
Hermione: I can see that. You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth.  
  
Ginny: I know, he's just so, so... Do you remember you and Oliver Wood?  
  
Hermione: Oh, yeah!  
  
Ginny: Well, it's like that. With feelings.  
  
Hermione: Oh wow. Are you in trouble.  
  
Ginny: Big time!  
  
Hermione: Want a wedding dress? Hardly used.  
  
Ginny: I think we are getting a little ahead of selves here. Okay. Okay. I am just going to get up, go to work and not think about him all day. Or else I'm just gonna get up and go to work.  
  
Hermione: Oh, look, wish me luck!  
  
Ginny: What for?  
  
Hermione: I'm gonna go get one of those (Thinks) job things.  
  
(Ginny exits.)  
  
[Scene: Ginny's restaurant, Ginny is working as Lavender enters.]  
  
Lavender: Hey, Ginny!  
  
Ginny: Hey Lav, welcome back! How was London?  
  
Lavender: You had sex, didn't you?  
  
Ginny: How do you do that?  
  
Lavender: Oh, I hate you, I'm pushing my Aunt Roz to tea and you're having sex! So? Who?  
  
Ginny: You know Paul?  
  
Lavender: Paul the Wine Guy? Oh yeah, I know Paul.  
  
Ginny: You mean you know Paul like I know Paul?  
  
Lavender: Are you kidding? I take credit for Paul. Y'know before me, there was no snap in his turtle for two years.  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, everyone but Rachel is there.]  
  
Draco: (sitting on the arm of the couch)Of course it was a line!  
  
Ginny: Why?! Why? Why, why would anybody do something like that?  
  
Ron: I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than 'to get you into bed'.  
  
Ginny: I hate men! I hate men!  
  
Parvatie: Oh no, don't hate, you don't want to put that out into the universe.  
  
Ginny: Is it me? Is it like I have some sort of beacon that only dogs and men with severe emotional problems can hear?  
  
Parvatie: All right, c'mere, gimme your feet. (She starts massaging them.)  
  
Ginny: I just thought he was nice, y'know?  
  
Draco: (bursts out laughing again) I can't believe you didn't know it was a line!  
  
(Ginny pushes him off of the sofa as Hermione enters with a shopping bag.)  
  
Hermione: Guess what?  
  
Ron: You got a job?  
  
Hermione: Are you kidding? I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed out of twelve interviews today.  
  
Harry: And yet you're surprisingly upbeat.  
  
Hermione: You would be too if you found John and David boots on sale, fifty percent off!  
  
Harry: Oh, how well you know me...  
  
Hermione: They're my new 'I don't need a job, I don't need my parents, I've got great boots' boots!  
  
Ginny: How'd you pay for them?  
  
Hermione: Uh, credit card.  
  
Ginny: And who pays for that?  
  
Hermione: Um... my... father.  
  
[Scene: Ginny and Hermione's, everyone is sitting around the kitchen table. Hermione's credit cards are spread out on the table along with a pair of scissors.]  
  
Hermione: Oh God, come on you guys, is this really necessary? I mean, I can stop charging anytime I want.  
  
Ginny: C'mon, you can't live off your parents your whole life.  
  
Hermione: I know that. That's why I was getting married.  
  
Parvatie: Give her a break, it's hard being on your own for the first time.  
  
Hermione: Thank you.  
  
Parvatie: You're welcome. I remember when I first came to this city. I was eighteen. My mom had just killed herself and my step-dad was back in prison, and I got here, and I didn't know anybody. And I ended up living with this albino guy who was, like, cleaning windshields outside port authority, and then he killed himself, and then I found aromatherapy. So believe me, I know exactly how you feel.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Ron: The word you're looking for is 'Anyway'...  
  
Ginny: All right, you ready?  
  
Hermione: No. No, no, I'm not ready! How can I be ready? "Hey, Mione! You ready to jump out the airplane without your parachute?" Come on, I can't do this!  
  
Ginny: You can, I know you can!  
  
Hermione: I don't think so.  
  
Ron: Come on, you made coffee! You can do anything! (Harry slowly tries to hide the now dead plant from that morning when he and Draco poured their coffee into it.)  
  
Ron: C'mon, cut. Cut, cut, cut,...  
  
All: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut... (She cuts one of them and they cheer.)  
  
Hermione: Y'know what? I think we can just leave it at that. It's kinda like a symbolic gesture...  
  
Ginny: Hermione! That was a library card!  
  
All: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut..  
  
Harry: (as Hermione is cutting up her cards) Y'know, if you listen closely, you can hear a thousand retailers scream.  
  
(She finishes cutting them up and they all cheer.)  
  
Ginny: Welcome to the real world! It sucks. You're gonna love it!  
  
[Time Lapse, Hermione and Ron are watching a TV channel finishes it's broadcast day by playing the national anthem.]  
  
Ginny: Well, that's it (To Ron) You gonna crash on the couch?  
  
Ron: No. No, I gotta go home sometime.  
  
Ginny: You be okay?  
  
Ron: Yeah.  
  
Hermione: Hey Gin, look what I just found on the floor. (Ginny smiles.) What?  
  
Ginny: That's Paul's watch. You just put it back where you found it. Oh boy. Alright. Goodnight, everybody.  
  
Ron and Hermione: Goodnight.  
  
(Ginny stomps on Paul's watch and goes into her room.)  
  
Ron: Mmm. (They both reach for the last cookie) Oh, no-  
  
Hermione: Sorry-  
  
Ron: No no no, go-  
  
Hermione: No, you have it, really, I don't want it-  
  
Ron: Split it?  
  
Hermione: Okay.  
  
Ron: Okay. (They split it.) You know you probably didn't know this, but back at Hogwarts, I had a, um, major crush on you.  
  
Hermione: I knew.  
  
Ron: You did! Oh.... I always figured you just thought I was Ginny's geeky older brother.  
  
Hermione: I did.  
  
Ron: Oh. Listen, do you think- and try not to let my intense vulnerability become any kind of a factor here- but do you think it would be okay if I asked you out? Sometime? Maybe?  
  
Hermione: Yeah, maybe...  
  
Ron: Okay... okay, maybe I will...  
  
Hermione: Goodnight.  
  
Ron: Goodnight.  
  
(Hermione goes into her room and Ginny enters the living room as Ron is leaving.)  
  
Ginny: See ya.... Waitwait, what's with you?  
  
Ron: I just grabbed a spoon. (Ron exits and Ginny has no idea what that means.)  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, everyone is there.]  
  
Draco: I can't believe what I'm hearing here.  
  
Parvatie: (sings) I can't believe what I'm hearing here...  
  
Ginny: What? I-I said you had a-  
  
Parvatie: (sings) What I said you had...  
  
Ginny: (to Parvatie) Would you stop?  
  
Parvatie: Oh, was I doing it again?  
  
All: Yes!  
  
Ginny: I said that you had a nice butt, it's just not a great butt.  
  
Draco: Oh, you wouldn't know a great butt if it came up and bit ya.  
  
Ron: There's an image.  
  
Hermione: (walks up with a pot of coffee) Would anybody like more coffee?  
  
Harry: Did you make it, or are you just serving it?  
  
Hermione: I'm just serving it.  
  
All: Yeah. Yeah, I'll have a cup of coffee.  
  
Harry: Kids, new dream... I'm in Las Vegas. (Hermione sits down to hear Harry's dream.)  
  
Customer: (To Hermione) Ahh, miss? More coffee?  
  
Hermione: Ugh. (To another customer that's leaving.) Excuse me, could you give this to that guy over there? (Hands him the coffee pot.) Go ahead. (He does so.) Thank you. (To the gang.) Sorry. Okay, Las Vegas.  
  
Harry: Okay, so, I'm in Las Vegas... I'm Liza Minelli-  
  
End  
  
Hoped you liked it!  
  
REVIEW! Also, im trying to decide if I should do them all, but that would take a hella long time so should I can't do select ones, or have some meathods. If there's one you especially like, please request it! 


	3. The One With the East German Laundry Det...

A/N: YO! Installment 2.  
  
So sense the last one Ron has lusted after Hermione but is looking for a good opportunity to do something. Hermione is still at Ginnys. In the part we have the first introduction to Janace. And I couldn't change the name. we just have to let the annoyingness flow. Harry is dumping her.  
  
enjoy  
  
DISCLAIMER!: I forgot this last chappy, but I don't own friends or harry potter.  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, all six are there.]  
  
Ginny: Would you let it go? It's not that big a deal.  
  
Ron: Not that big a deal? It's amazing. Ok, you just reach in there, there's one little maneuver, and bam, a bra right out the sleeve. All right, as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing a guy can do that even comes close. Am I right?  
  
Hermione: Come on! You guys can pee standing up.  
  
Harry: We can? All right, I'm tryin' that.  
  
Draco: Ok, you know what blows my mind? Women can see breasts any time they want. You just look down and there they are. How you get any work done is beyond me.  
  
Parvatie: Oh, ok, you know what I don't get? The way guys can do so many mean things, and then not even care.  
  
(Long pause.)  
  
Ron: Multiple orgasms!  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, all are there.]  
  
Harry: So, Saturday night, the big night, date night, Saturday night, Sat- ur-day night!  
  
Draco: No plans, huh?  
  
Harry: Not a one.  
  
Ron: Not even, say, breaking up with Janice?  
  
Harry: Oh, right, right, shut up.  
  
Ginny: Harry, nobody likes breaking up with someone. You just gotta do it.  
  
Harry: No, I know, but it's just so hard, you know? I mean, you're sitting there with her, she has no idea what's happening, and then you finally get up the courage to do it, and there's the horrible awkward moment when you've handed her the note.  
  
Draco: Why do you have to break up with her? Be a man, just stop calling.  
  
Parvatie: You know, if you want, I'll do it with you.  
  
Harry: Oh, thanks, but I think she'd feel like we're gangin' up on her.  
  
Parvatie: No, I mean you break up with Janice and I'll break up with Tony.  
  
Ron: Tony?  
  
Monica: Oh, you're breaking up with Tony?  
  
Parvatie: Yeah, I know, he's sweet, but it's just not fun anymore, you know? I don't know if it's me, or his hunger strike, or, I don't know.  
  
Hermione: (waitressing) Does anybody want anything else?  
  
Ron: Oh, yeah, last week you had a wonderful, nutty, chocolatey kind of a cakey pie thing. (Hermione gives him a dirty look) Nothing, just, just, I'm fine.  
  
Parvatie: (to Hermione) What's the matter? Why so scrunchy?  
  
Hermione: It's my father. He wants to give me a Mercedes convertible.  
  
Ron: That guy, he burns me up.  
  
Hermione: Yeah, well, it's a Mercedes if I move back home. Oh, it was horrible. He called me young lady.  
  
Harry: Ooh, I hate when my father calls me that.  
  
Ginny: Did he give you that whole "You're-not-up-to-this" thing again?  
  
Hermione: Oh, yeah, yeah. Actually, I got the extended disco version, with three choruses of "You'll never make it on your own".  
  
Parvatie: (rhythmically) Uh-huh, uh-huh.  
  
(Angela, a beautiful woman in a tight dress, enters.)  
  
Angela: Hi, Draco.  
  
Draco: My god, Angela.  
  
(Angela takes a seat at the counter.)  
  
Ginny: Wow, being dumped by you obviously agrees with her.  
  
Parvatie: Are you gonna go over there?  
  
Draco: No, yeah, no, ok, but not yet. I don't wanna seem too eager. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi. That seems pretty cool. (he walks over to her) Hey, Angela.  
  
Angela: (casually) Draco.  
  
Draco: You look good.  
  
Angela: That's because I'm wearing a dress that accents my boobs.  
  
Draco: You don't say.  
  
(Cut to Ross and Rachel, talking next to one of the tables.)  
  
Ron: So, uh, Rachel, what are you, uh, what're you doing tonight?  
  
Hermione: Oh, big glamour night. Me and Ginny at Laundorama.  
  
Ron: Oh, you uh, you wanna hear a freaky coincidence? Guess who's doing laundry there too?  
  
Hermione: Who?  
  
Ron: Me. Was that not clear? Hey, why don't, um, why don't I just join you both, here?  
  
Hermione: Don't you have a laundry room in your building?  
  
Ron: Yes, I do have a laundry room in my building, um, but there's a.... rat problem. Apparently they're attracted to the dryer sheets, and they're goin' in fine, but they're comin' out all.... fluffy. Anyway, say, sevenish?  
  
Hermione: Sure.  
  
(Cut back to Draco and Angela at the counter.)  
  
Angela: Forget it Draco. I'm with Bob now.  
  
Draco: Bob? Who the hell's Bob?  
  
Angela: Bob is great. He's smart, he's sophisticated, and he has a real job. You, you go on three auditions a month and you call yourself an actor, but Bob...  
  
Draco: Come on, we were great together. And not just at the fun stuff, but like, talking too.  
  
Angela: Yeah, well, sorry, Draco. You said let's just be friends, so guess what?  
  
Draco: What?  
  
Angela: We're just friends.  
  
Draco: Fine, fine, so, why don't the four of us go out and have dinner together tonight? You know, as friends?  
  
Angela: What four of us?  
  
Draco: You know, you and Bob, and me and my girlfriend, uh, uh, Ginny.  
  
[Scene: Ginny and Hermione's apartment, Draco is there, trying to convince Ginny to pose as his girlfriend. His plan is to hook Ginny up with Angela's boyfriend Bob and then take Angela back for himself.]  
  
Draco: Ginny, I'm tellin' you, this guy is perfect for you.  
  
Ginny: Forget it. Not after your cousin who could belch the alphabet.  
  
Draco: Come on. This guy's great. His name's Bob. He's Angela's... brother. He's smart, he's sophisticated, and he has a real job. Me, I go on three auditions a month and call myself an actor, but Bob is...  
  
Ginny: (looking out window) Oh, god help us.  
  
Draco: What?  
  
Ginny: Ugly Naked Guy's laying kitchen tile. Eww!  
  
Draco: Eww! Look, I'm asking a favor here. If I do this for her brother, maybe Angela will come back to me.  
  
Ginny: What's going on here? You go out with tons of girls.  
  
Draco: (proud) I know, but, I made a huge mistake. I never should have broken up with her. Will you help me? Please?  
  
[Scene: Ron' apartment, Harry is over.]  
  
Ron: (on phone) Ok, bye. (hangs up) Well, Ginny's not coming, it's just gonna be me and Hermione.  
  
Harry: Oh. Well, hold on camper, are you sure you've thought this thing through?  
  
Ron: It's laundry. The thinking through is minimal.  
  
Harry: It's just you and Hermione, just the two of you? This is a date. You're going on a date.  
  
Ron: Nuh-uh.  
  
Harry: Yuh-huh.  
  
Ron: So what're you saying here? I should shave again, pick up some wine, what?  
  
Harry: Well, you may wanna rethink the dirty underwear. This is basically the first time she's gonna see your underwear -- you want it to be dirty?  
  
Ron: (sheepish) No.  
  
Harry: Oh, and uh, the fabric softener?  
  
Ron: Ok, ok, now what is wrong with my Snuggles? What, it says I'm a sensitive, warm kinda guy, you know, like a warm, fuzzy bear. Ok, I can pick something else up on the way.  
  
Harry: There you go.  
  
[Scene: A fancy restaurant, Draco and Ginny are there, meeting Angela and Bob, who Ginny thinks is Angela's brother.]  
  
Ginny: Thank you. So what does this Bob guy look like? Is he tall? Short?  
  
Draco: Yep.  
  
Ginny: Which?  
  
Draco: Which what?  
  
Ginny: You've never met Bob, have you?  
  
Draco: No, but he's...  
  
Ginny: Oh my god, Joey, for all we know this guy could be horribly...  
  
(Angela and Bob walk in. Bob is good-looking.)  
  
Angela: Hey, Draco.  
  
Ginny: ...horribly attractive. I'll be shutting up now.  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, Harry and Parvatie are there, both ready to break up with their significant others.]  
  
Harry: Where are they? Where are they?  
  
Parvatie: This is nice. We never do anything just the two of us.  
  
Harry: It's great. Maybe tomorrow we can rent a car and run over some puppies.  
  
Parvatie: Eww, I don't wanna do that.  
  
(Janice and Parvatie's boyfriend, Tony, walk in.)  
  
Harry: Here we go.  
  
Parvatie: Ok, have a good break-up.  
  
Harry: Hey, Janice.  
  
Janice: Oh, my god, I am so glad you called me. I had the most supremely awful day.  
  
Harry: Hey, that's not good. Can I get an espresso and a latte over here, please?  
  
Janice: We got the proofs back from that photo shoot, you know, the one with the little vegetables. Anyway, they pretty much sucked, so, I blew off the rest of the day, and I went shopping... (looks through her bags) ... and I got you, I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking, I got you...  
  
(Harry sees Parvatie breaking up with Tony. She talks to him for a few seconds, hugs him, and then he leaves. Harry is amazed how easy it was for her.)  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Janice: What?  
  
Harry: (covering) What... did you get me there?  
  
Janice: I got you...these. (pulls out a pair of socks)  
  
Harry: Bullwinkle socks. That's so sweet.  
  
Janice: Well, I knew you had the Rockys, and so I figured, you know, you can wear Bullwinkle and Bullwinkle, or you can wear Rocky and Rocky,or, you can mix and match, moose and squirrel. Whatever you want.  
  
Harry: That's great.  
  
(The drinks arrive, and Harry downs his espresso in one gulp.)  
  
Harry: Well, I'm gonna get another espresso. Can I get you another latte?  
  
Janice: (holding the full cup) No, no, I'm still working on mine. (Harry walks over to the counter where Parvatie is, and is asking her about the break-up.)  
  
Harry: That's it?  
  
Parvatie: Yeah, it was really hard.  
  
Harry: Oh, yeah, that hug looked pretty brutal.  
  
Parvatie: Ok, you weren't there.  
  
[Scene: The Launderama, Hermione is there, waiting for Ron. An old woman takes Hermione's clothes off the machine and begins loading it with her things.]  
  
Woman: Comin' through. Move, move.  
  
Hermione: Oh, 'scuse me. I was kinda using that machine.  
  
Woman: Yeah, well, now you're kinda not.  
  
Hermione: But I saved it. I put my basket on top.  
  
Woman: Oh, I'm sorry, is that your basket? It's really pretty. Unfortunately, I don't see suds.  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Woman: No suds, no save. Ok?  
  
(Ron arrives.)  
  
Ron: What's goin' on?  
  
Hermione: Hi, uh, nothing. That horrible woman just took my machine.  
  
Ron: Was your basket on top?  
  
Hermione: Yeah, but, there were no suds.  
  
Ron: So?  
  
Hermione: Well, you know, no suds, no save.  
  
Ron: No suds? Excuse me, hold on a second. (to woman) That's my friend's machine.  
  
Woman: Hey, hey, hey, her stuff wasn't in it.  
  
Ron: Hey, hey, hey, that's not the rule and you know it.  
  
(The woman and Ron stare at each other. Finally she takes her stuff out of the machine and leaves.)  
  
Ron: (to the crowd in the laundromat) All right, show's over. Nothing to see here. (to hermione) Ok, let's do laundry.  
  
Hermione: That was amazing. I can't even send back soup.  
  
Ron: Well, that's because you're such a sweet, gentle, uh...Do you, uh, do you...Oh, hey, uh you must need detergent.  
  
(Ron pulls out a huge box of laundry detergent.)  
  
Hermione: What's that?  
  
Ron: Uberveiss. It's new, it's German, it's extra-tough.  
  
(Hermione starts to load her clothes.)  
  
Ron: Mione, do you uh, are you gonna separate those?  
  
Hermione: Oh god. Oh, am I being like a total laundry spaz? I mean, am I supposed to use like one machine for shirts and another machine for pants?  
  
Ron: Mione, have you never done this before?  
  
Hermione: Well, not myself, but I know other people that have. Ok, you caught me. I'm a laundry virgin.  
  
Ron: Uh, well, don't worry, I'll use the gentle cycle. Ok, um, basically you wanna use one machine for all your whites, a whole nother machine for colors, and a third for your uh, your uh, delicates, and that would be your bras and your under-panty things.  
  
Hermione: (holds a pair of panties in front of Ron) Ok, Well, what about these are white cotton panties. Would they go with whites or delicates?  
  
Ron: (visibly nervous) Uh, that, that, that would be a judgment call.  
  
[Scene: Fancy restaurant, Ginny, Draco, Angela, and Bob are seated at the table.]  
  
Ginny: (to Draco) He is so cute. (to Angela and Bob) So, where did you guys grow up?  
  
Angela: Brooklyn Heights.  
  
Bob: Cleveland.  
  
Ginny: How, how did that happen?  
  
Draco: Oh my god.  
  
Ginny: What?  
  
Draco: I suddenly had the feeling that I was falling. But I'm not.  
  
[Scene: LATER Fancy restaurant, Draco and Bob are talking.]  
  
Draco: So, you and Angela, huh?  
  
Bob: Yep. Pretty much.  
  
Draco: You're a lucky man. You know what I miss the most about her? That cute nibbly noise when she eats. Like a happy little squirrel, or a weasel.  
  
Bob: Huh, I never really noticed.  
  
Draco: Oh, yeah, yeah, listen for it.  
  
Bob: Ginny, Ginny is great.  
  
Draco: Yeah, but it's not gonna last. She's too much for me in bed. Sexually.  
  
[Scene: The ladies' bathroom at the restaurant, Ginny and Angela are talking.]  
  
Ginny: I've gotta tell you, Bob is terrific.  
  
Angela: Yeah, isn't he?  
  
Ginny: It is so great to meet a guy who is smart and funny, and has an emotional age beyond, like eight.  
  
Angela: You know what else? He's unbelievable in bed.  
  
Ginny: Wow. My brother never even told me when he lost his virginity.  
  
Angela: Huh. That's nice.  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, Parvatie is coaching Harry on how to break up with Janice.]  
  
Parvatie: Ok, you can do this. It's just like pulling off a Band-aid. Just do it really fast, and then the wound is exposed.  
  
(Harry walks back to couch, where Janice is.)  
  
Harry: Janice. Hi, Janice. Ok, here we go. I don't think we should go out anymore. Janice.  
  
Janice: All right. Well, there you go. (she gets extremely wound up, and begins to try and calm herself down) Stop it, stop it, stop it.  
  
[Scene: The laundromat.]  
  
Hermione: Ok, I know this is gonna sound really stupid, but I feel that if I can do this, you know, if I can actually do my own laundry, there isn't anything I can't do.  
  
Ron: That does not sound stupid to me. You know, it's like the first time I had to make dinner for myself, after Carol left me? (the buzzer on the washer goes off) I'm sorry, that's all the time we have. Next on Ron... (opens up the washer) Uh-oh.  
  
Hermione: What uh-oh?  
  
Ron: (not wanting to tell her) Uh-oh, uh-oh, the laundry's done. It's, uh, it's a song. The laundry song that we sing. (singing) Uh-oh the laundry's done, uh-oh, uh-oh.  
  
Hermione: Ron, what's the matter?  
  
Ron: Nothing, nothing. Lee-lo, the laundry's done.  
  
Hermione: Come on, show me.  
  
Ron: All right, all right, it's just that you left a red sock in with all your whites, and now, everything's kinda pink.  
  
Hermione: Oh, everything's pink.  
  
Ron: Yeah, uh, except for the red sock, which is still red. I'm sorry, please don't be upset, it could happen to anyone.  
  
Hermione: Except it didn't. It happened to me. Oh, god, I'm gonna look like a big marshmallow peep. What am I doing? What am I doing? My father's right. I can't live on my own! I can't even do laundry!  
  
(The woman who had tried to steal the washing machine walks by, and laughs.)  
  
[Scene: The fancy restaurant, Angela has her hand in Bob's shirt, and Ginny is very uncomfortable.]  
  
Ginny: Something went wrong with Underdog, and they couldn't get his head to inflate. So anyway, um, his head is like flopping down Broadway, right, and I'm just thinking... how inappropriate this is. Um, I've got something in my eye, uh, Joey, could we check it in the light, please?  
  
(Her and Draco walk away from the table.)  
  
Ginny: Oh my god.  
  
Draco: What?  
  
Ginny: Hello! Were we at the same table? It's like... cocktails in Appalachia.  
  
Draco: Come on, they're close.  
  
Ginny: Close? She's got her tongue in his ear.  
  
Draco: Oh, like you've never gotten a little rambunctious with Ron.  
  
Ginny: Draco, this is sick, it's disgusting, it's, it's -- not really true, is it?  
  
Draco: Well, who's to say what's true? I mean...  
  
Ginny: Oh my god, what were you thinking?  
  
Draco: All right, look, I'm not proud of this, ok? Well, maybe I am a little.  
  
Monica: (hits him lightly) Oh!  
  
Draco: Ow!  
  
Ginny: (leaving) I'm outta here.  
  
Draco: Wait, wait, wait. You want him, I want her. He likes you.  
  
Ginny: Really?  
  
Draco: Yeah. I'm thinking, if we put our heads together, between the two of us, we can break them up.  
  
[Time lapse, Ginny accidentally spilled her drink on Bob's shirt and is wiping it off. Draco is making eyes at Angela.]  
  
Ginny: I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did this, but I couldn't stop laughing at your Norman Mailer story.  
  
(Angela is eating chicken wings and making the weasel-like noise Draco had told Bob about.)  
  
Draco: Uh, waiter, one more plate of chicken wings over here.  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, Harry is still trying to ease things over with Janice, and there are about a dozen empty Espresso cups in front of him. He is extremely wired.]  
  
Harry: Here's the thing, Janice. You know, I mean, it's like we're different. I'm like the bing, bing, bing. You're like the boom, boom, (Harry flails his hand out and hits Janice in the eye) ... boom.  
  
Janice: Ow!  
  
Harry: Oh, my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?  
  
Janice: Ow. Um, it's just my lens. It's just my lens. I'll be right back.  
  
(She leaves.)  
  
Harry: (to Parvatie) I hit her in the eye! I hit her in the eye! This is the worst break-up in the history of the world.  
  
Parvatie: Oh my god. (Harry downs another espresso.) How many of those have you had?  
  
Harry: Oh, I don't know, a million?  
  
Parvatie: Harry, easy, easy. Go to your happy place. La la la la la la la.  
  
Harry: I'm fine.  
  
Parvatie: All right.  
  
(Janice returns from the bathroom.)  
  
Harry: I'm not fine. Here she comes.  
  
Parvatie: Wait here. Breathe.  
  
(Parvatie goes over to speak to Janice. She talks to her for a few seconds, and then Janice immediately smiles, hugs her, waves to Harry, and leaves.)  
  
Harry: How do you do that?  
  
Parvatie: It's like a gift.  
  
Harry: We should always always break up together.  
  
Parvatie: Oh, I'd like that.  
  
[Scene: The Launderama. Hermione is sorting her now-pink clothes.]  
  
Ron: You got the clothes clean. Now that's the important part.  
  
Hermione: Oh, I guess. Except everything looks like jammies now.  
  
(The same woman walks over and takes Hermione's laundry cart.)  
  
Hermione: Whoa, I'm sorry. Excuse me. We had this cart.  
  
Woman: Yeah, well, I had a 24-inch waist. You lose things. Now come on, get outta my way.  
  
(Hermione looks at Ron, who motions to her to get the cart back.)  
  
Hermione: I'm sorry, you know, maybe I wasn't being clear. Uh, this is our cart.  
  
Woman: Hey, hey, hey there aren't any clothes in it.  
  
Hermione: Hey, hey, hey, hey, quit making up rules!  
  
Woman: Let go!  
  
(They struggle for the cart. Finally, Hermione climbs inside of it.)  
  
Hermione: All right, listen, missy. If you want this cart, you're gonna have to take me with it!  
  
(She thinks it over, and then walks away.)  
  
Hermione: (to Ron) Yes! Did you see that?  
  
Ron: You were incredible! Brand new woman, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
Hermione: I could not have done this without you.  
  
(Hermione stands up and kisses Ron. He is stunned. A moment of silence follows.)  
  
Ron: Ok, um, uh, more clothes in the dryer? (Ron turns and bangs his head on an open dryer door.) I'm fine, I'm fine.  
  
Hermione: Are you sure?  
  
Ron: No.  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, Ron, Hermione, and Parvatie are there. Ron has an icepack to his head.]  
  
Hermione: Oh, are you sure you're ok?  
  
Ron: Yeah.  
  
Hermione: Does it still hurt?  
  
Ron: Yeah.  
  
Parvatie: (seeing Hermione's clothes) What a neat idea. All your clothes match. I'm gonna do this.  
  
(Ginny and Draco enter.)  
  
Ginny: Hi.  
  
Parvatie: Hey, how'd it go?  
  
Draco: Excellent.  
  
Ginny: We ripped that couple apart, and kept the pieces for ourselves.  
  
Ron: What a beautiful story. Hey, I'm fine by the way.  
  
Ginny: (notices his head) Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Hermione: Where's Harry?  
  
Parvatie: Oh, he needed some time to grieve.  
  
(Harry runs by the window outside, joyous.)  
  
Harry: I'm free! I'm free!  
  
Parvatie: That oughta do it.  
  
End  
  
That's that. Please review!  
  
Muchas love!  
  
lilp 


	4. CONTEST

Hi to all my Loyal readers… I just wanted to announce that I am holding a monthly Fic contest on my Fan Fic site. The winner will be posted there and I will shamelessly promote you all over the different sites I frequent. Rules are on my site  
  
Thanks for reading…  
  
LILP 


End file.
